


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot me Down)

by junjoutattoo



Category: Fargo (2014), Little Favour (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place after the events of Fargo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester is expecting the baby's due date to be next month. And just after he celebrated a nice Christmas night with Wallace, Lester is having another visitor: the child's deceased father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Lornester fan fic!! I love this couple so much it could kill me!! There's a little spoiler in here so yeah, I'm giving you a heads up if you haven't seen the Fargo TV show.

It was a late snowy day after a nice Christmas time with Wallace but with this pregnant belly, he can’t seem to sleep to well. He was just eight months down and they both know that it was going to be a boy for sure. He sat up from his bed carefully without waking Wallace who had his arm wrapped around Lester. He got out of bed quietly and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He turned on the lights from the kitchen and opened the cabinet where they had kept the cups and he struggled, trying to reach for the cup as well trying not to get himself injured.  
Once he reached the tip of the glass, he heard a chuckle coming from behind. A chuckle that caused his skin and spine shiver. A chuckle that felt like a knife puncturing through his chest. A chuckle that sounded so familiar as if he had heard it before. Lester gasped as he turned around only to see nothing behind him. Only black as darkness. Lester breathed out in relief as he turned towards the cabinet and at last was able to reach the cup. He sets the cup down on the counter and pour water from the jug. As he drank the entire cup, he heard that same haunting voice calling his name, “Lester.” Lester stopped but part of the water rushed through his throat and he covered his mouth choking as the haunting voice chuckled, “Ah Lester, little, little Lester…” Lester cleared his throat and quickly took out a kitchen knife from the drawer threatening, “Who’s there?”  
“Lester, you know exactly who it is.” the haunting voice replied.  
“Lorne?” Lester answered still holding his knife at his hand. “Impossible. I thought you were dead.”  
“I’m never dead. I can prove it if you put your knife down and turn off the lights from the kitchen.”  
 Lester wasn’t sure if the voice really is Lorne. What if it some sort of hoax? Even so, Lorne was never to be trusted. He manipulated Lester, used him and tried to kill him. He was the real reason why Lester has been getting night terrors for the past three months. Just remembering him is a nightmare to Lester. But part of him tells him to listen to him; the part of him that Lester thoroughly ignores. The part of him that was still in love with Lorne. It started to control his mind as he puts the knife away and turn the lights off from the kitchen. Next, the lights turned on from the living room from a lamp and there he was. Lorne Malvo sitting on a couch white haired--the same Lorne he met again in Las Vegas--and bleeding. Lester had heard of his death from the newspaper and he had remembered that he cried even though he was freed from his chains. Lester walked towards Lorne who was just smiling his devilish grin at Lester. He stopped a couple of inches from Lorne and Lorne saw Lester’s pregnant belly and said, “So I did Leave something behind. A boy or girl?"  
“A boy, Lorne,” Lester answered. “Next month is the due date.” Silence broke in and it was the awkward silence that made it uncomfortable for the two men. Lorne hasn't moved his eyes but Lester looked at the ground trying to not look at the man who had given this baby by force.  
"Have you picked a name for him?"  
"Me and Wallace are thinking about it."  
"Oh. So it's Wallace's son now."  
"I never considered the baby to be yours," Lester snapped. "You were going to kill me and the child. Me and the child, Lorne. I found out I was pregnant by the time you arrived at the house."  
"You could've told me sooner and then I would've let you live."  
"You wouldn't even if I did. You never cared for anybody but yourself, Lorne.  You're a cold and manipulative killer. That's why I have decided that Wallace should be the father instead of you."  
"And you aren't?" Lorne scoffed. "You killed your wife, and Hess. You let your second wife die in your place. You're telling me that I'm selfish when you're the same?"  
"You raped me, Lorne," Lester's voice cracked while thinking about what had happened after the triple murder at the elevator. His mouth covered by his tie, hair ruined and stripped from his clothes. "You did this to me. You gave me a beautiful baby through your hideous hands. Your murderous hands. You ruined me. Do you have any idea how much damage you gave me?" Lorne didn't said a word but kept his head up high as Lester finished and saw tears falling from Lester's eyes. He saw Lester trembling just by seeing his hands shake. He made a tiny smile still seeing that old Lester he met at the hospital. The old Lester he killed Sam Hess for. The old Lester who turned into a killer. The old Lester he wanted to have.  
He then focused his attention on the incoming child and asked, "Can I hear him?" Lester didn't replied but for Lorne, that reply was a 'yes' as he stood up and walked towards the pregnant Lester kneeling to where his belly was and softly pressed his ear against the belly. He felt a kick and heavy breathing and he gently kissed it. A hint of warmth arrived for the two as Lorne rested his forehead onto the belly closing his eyes and Lester looks at him with still tears on his eyes. He made a tiny smile as his hands held onto Lorne's hair and smoothly fiddled with it. "I wanted you, Lester," Lorne confessed. "I wanted both your body and soul. I wanted to chain you up, kidnap you and make you run away with me."  
He continued to kiss from the stomach, through the chest and to Lester's neck. "I loved you, Lorne," whispered Lester. "I've always had. And I miss you still but..." He stopped once their eyes met. Lorne's cold and dark eyes met with his and everything that troubled in his mind had gone away. Their lips touched swiftly and lightly and Lester's eyes closed shut. He wrapped his arms around Lorne's neck and Lorne's cold hands moved causally to Lester's back soothing it.   
Once their lips parted, Lester's eyes remained closed as he felt Lorne's warm lips touching his forehead and hearing him whispering, "I understand." Lester felt his heart pound louder and fiercely as Lorne said the one word he never said in his life. "I love you." Lester rested his face onto Lorne's cold chest and his hand held onto his right shoulder. He sniffed, "I'm so sorry. I just can't stop crying..."  
"It's alright...it's alright..." Those were the last two words he heard from Lorne as Lester couldn't feel his presence no longer. Lorne was gone, gone from his arms as Lester covered his face and wept until he would no longer feel a bullet wound in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next chapter is about Wallace and Lester!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace is a little troubled after hearing what Lester had said with Lorne in the last chapter. He still can't keep this feeling he had always had for Lester but doens't know how much Lester had always felt for Wallace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Wallester time!!! This is another of my favorite couple alongside Lornester. I just like how these two could be together. And careful, there's a little naughty scene in the end but it's not too much just a little. :P

Hearing Lester cry in the living room, the cry for the one man he barely knew, Wallace had already figured that Lester was still in love with Lorne. Knew that a part of Lester still accepted of what Lorne had done to him and changed him into someone that he was not. Not for Wallace. Wallace had always loved the old Lester whom he met in his college years--Lester was only a senior when they first met him. The old Lester he had became friends with; the old Lester he had protected from Sam Hess; the old Lester he wanted to marry.

He had thought of that which made it difficult for him to sleep the next evening. Lester was sleeping facing Wallace and Wallace still had his strong arms protecting the sensitive small man and the incoming child. He carelessly rubbed the pregnant belly still feeling the presence of the child, telling him that he will protect him with all his might and love. Although the child isn’t his. He then gave warm kisses to Lester’s neck and shoulders showing him the devotion that he always had for him. He rested his forehead onto Lester’s back resting the thought that came into his mind: _I love you, Lester._ Over and over, it came into his mind swirling around him as he pulled Lester slightly closer to him. He closed his eyes as those words rocked him to sleep.

Moments later, he suddenly felt a shake in Lester's body; he was having another nightmare. "W-W-Wallace..." he murmured a small cry and tiny tears streamed down his cheek. "W-Wallace...Wallace..." Wallace turned on the lights and replied, "I'm right here, Lester." He held Lester's arm lightly while calling him, "Lester, hon. It's alright." But Lester still had his eyes closed and he was still shivering with fear. "Lester," he spoke lightly as he took the pregnant man into his arms. "Lester...Lester it's okay. It's okay..You can wake up."

And Lester did, finding himself crying and embracing into Wallace's warm arms. Lester clutched his hands onto Wallace's arms not letting himself go. "Wallace...Wallace..." he whimpered. "I don't want to die...I don't want this baby to die...I just...Just don't..."

"It's alright," Wallace soothed Lester's hair. "He won't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm here." It was a silent moment for both as Wallace still kept Lester close to him until the horror goes away.

By the time, they went back to bed, Lester tried to lay comfortably into his bed and Wallace still placed his arm around Lester. "I'll keep the lights on until you're okay." Lester turned to Wallace and said, "Wallace?"

"Yes?" Wallace answered.

"Please don't be jealous," Lester replied.

"Jealous? Why, jealous?"

"I know you heard me. Every last word I said about Lorne or to Lorne, I should say. I mean, heck, I loved Lorne. I did but I didn't know him as much as I knew you." Lester placed his soft hand onto Wallace's cheek continuing, "Those days when you were in college and I was in high school. The more you protected me, the more I fell in love with you. Sure, I told Bill that I wanted to marry Pearl one day but in reality, I wanted to marry you. Though when I was going to confess my feelings, you were already studying abroad."

Wallace was surprised hearing this confession after those despicable events back at Minnesota. This confession that pulled out the old Lester Wallace wanted to see again, telling him word for word what he had felt before Wallace left for London.

"I remember I was crying in bed. I was worried that I wasn't going to see you again. Maybe never, I was thinking. But I never forgotten about you. Your face, your eyes, your hair and the smell of cologne. Everything about you that I loved was gone for me until now and I can finally say it. I love you, Wallace. I love you so much that I could kill myself if you ever died."

Deep inside, Wallace felt happiness, true happiness. Something he was curious of feeling. Lester had kept this feeling for so long even after he married Pearl or met Lorne. He pulled himself closer to Lester as he embraced him tighter and warmer than ever. "Wallace..." Lester said but Wallace didn't say a word. His heart was beating and his skin became more warmer than ever. "Lester..." Wallace replied. "Lester..."

"Wallace..." Lester replied feeling Wallace's warm chest heating his face. "Wallace, you're very warm. Are you heated?"

"I love you," confessed Wallace at last. Lester looked up at Wallace once he had heard those words. "I love you, Lester. I love you so much." Lester blushed and Wallace finally looked down at Lester, the love of his life. He then moved his head closer to Lester and their lips touched each other at last. It was heaven for both as Lester placed his hands onto Wallace's cheeks pulling the kiss to be deeper.

Hot saliva came into their mouths and their tongues touched each other. Lester however was out of breath as he pulled himself away gasping and taking a breath. Wallace, also breathing, said in a haunting yet mesmerizing tone, "Take off your pants, Lester." Lester did as he was told and he gently took off his pants as Wallace slowly moved him facing the opposite side of Wallace. Wallace quickly took off his pants and moved in behind Lester. With his right arm laid on top and around Lester's head, his left hand was holding onto his phallus as he entered Lester. Lester, feeling it inside, gripped onto the bed sheets as he gasped and closed his eyes shut. "Wallace...Wallace...Wallace..."

"Lester...Lester..."

_I love you…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that would be it. Bleh :P

**Author's Note:**

> The titular of the fanfiction is a song sung by the lovely Nancy Sinatra. If you haven't seen Fargo, you must watch it!! I highly recommend it. All the rights go to the owners.


End file.
